


Your dork, correct?

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween, I fuckin love this game and i main will, Reader-Insert, Stargazing, You're parents, as domestic as it can get out in the wilderness, but uh yeah, congrats, just cute still idk, romantic, so maxwell isn't around yet, there isn't enough reader stuff with will, this is pre-end of game, u have a spider bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You find love in some unlikely places.You have the wonderful stroke of luck when you're able to find a romantic moment.





	Your dork, correct?

The chill of the fall night was usually one of the things I had hated most about being stranded in this world. Even if I was with other people, we were all trapped out here, beyond civilization, without a way back. Without warmth. Without security. But in my current position, I don't mind the chilly breeze. 

Will and I, we’d -- well, when I’d first arrived in this world of Maxwell’s, he and I didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye. We would bicker about every little thing. We were two leaders who just couldn't get along. It wasn’t until Webber had begun calling us “Mum and dad” that we’d begun to even try to get along. For his sake. Even then, it was a long road. But our bonding quickly became the key to saving one another’s lives. I’d saved him from losing his mind, and he saved me from bleeding out, as you do. 

That’s when I'd first kissed him, I think. He’d placed the life-giving amulet around my neck and held me as I bled all over the forest floor. I was sure I wasn’t going to make it, and I'd just...kissed him. 

We’ve gotten along much better since then. 

And now we were here by the glow of our campfire – the others already asleep, Webber included. He’d insisted on falling asleep with us tonight, not that I really minded. Wilson tries to act as though it bothers him, but both Webber and I know that he loves this boy as if he were his own. 

So now, Wilson and I were laid side by side, Webber snuggled between us, as we gazed at the sky above. Colder months were better for taking a look at the stars, and even if we couldn’t identify any of the constellations, we could still try, right? 

“And that one?” He whispers, his hand squeezing mine as he turns to look me in the eye. 

“Hmm...Let’s call it....theeee...” I stare at the mess of stars above me, trying to make out some kind of sensible pattern. The stars here weren’t even close to the ones back on Earth. "The spider. Wanna name it after Webber?” I ask, smiling softly. 

Oh, the way his eyes danced in the light of the campfire. He glances down at the sleeping little boy between us, a faint smile on his bearded face. “Sounds out of this world.” He jokes, making me scoff and suppress a laugh. 

“You’re such a dork.” 

“But I’m your dork, correct?” 

“Don’t remind me,” I tease, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss, careful not to disturb Webber. 

The soft look on his face and in his eyes is enough to melt my heart like one of Warley’s butter muffins. He begins to open his mouth to say something when Webber whimpers in his sleep, clinging to my shirt. 

“Oh, honey.” I whisper, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his oddly fuzzy forehead. 

Maternal instincts take over as I absent-mindedly hold him close, soothing him the best I could until he was sleeping soundly once again. 

I look back up to Wilson, who had begun running his hand up and down Webber’s arm, which seemed to help quite a bit. 

“You were about to say?” I ask softly, looking at him in the starlight. 

He looks at me with complete adoration, before taking a breath, nerves obvious. 

“I love you.” 

Oh- 

Oh my god. 

It’s the first time he’s ever said that to me. 

For a moment, I just stare, completely dumfounded. I mean, with my mouth agape and everything. Then I come to my senses when I return to the moment, his hopeful eyes on me in the light of the moon and the stars. 

“I love you, too.” I laugh a little, a hand rising to cup his cheek, bringing his lips to mine. 

When we pull away from our soft kiss, he moves to lay just a bit closer, his arm wrapping around both Webber and I protectively. 

“When we return home, I intend to show you just how much I love you, miss L/N.” 

I’d be lying if I said his words didn’t excite me. 

He and I hadn’t had a chance to be intimate if I'm being perfectly honest. Nothing beyond touching one another. We cannot risk a pregnancy here. It would only be another mouth that we would all struggle to feed. 

The mere thought of being in bed – a real bed – with Will back home was thrilling. Even if it was just to catch up on the lack of sleep. Speaking of, I miss my mattress. So, so much. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, honey.” 

My words hold just as much weight as his, and I hope he knows that. 

The blush that flares across his face shows that, oh, yes. He knows. 

I laugh quietly, settling down on the grass-woven (sad excuse for a) pillow beneath my head. Will and I fall asleep like that, beneath the stars, holding one another. And our boy, of course. 

And as we sleep, we have peace in this land of banishment. 

If only for a single night.

**Author's Note:**

> IKindaLowekeyShipWilsonAndMaxwellJustATouchButIStillLoveHimYaFeelMe-?


End file.
